


Safe Place to Land

by lifeisloud



Series: spideychelle oneshots [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisloud/pseuds/lifeisloud
Summary: At first, Michelle is pretty sure that she’s dreaming, repeating the awful dream she had been repeating over and over again for a little over a year. A dream that had left her paralyzed with fear or bolting upwards in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, with tears streaming down her face. So she rolls over in bed squeezing her eyes shut tightly trying to either end the dream or fall into a deep sleep without dreaming at all. But Michelle soon learns that she is definitely not dreaming.





	Safe Place to Land

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love this it makes me soft

At first, Michelle is pretty sure that she’s dreaming, repeating the awful dream she had been repeating over and over again for a little over a year. A dream that had left her paralyzed with fear or bolting upwards in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, with tears streaming down her face. So she rolls over in bed squeezing her eyes shut tightly trying to either end the dream or fall into a deep sleep without dreaming at all. But Michelle soon learns that she is definitely not dreaming. 

There is a familiar creaking sound of a window being slid open, and then two heavy thuds of footfall on the apartment floor. Michelle shoots up in bed, eyes darting around the room, searching the shadows of Peter Parker's room. The room that had frozen in time since he’d gone missing, there was still homework on the desk from the day he left, no one had ever touched a thing in his room, apart from the bed. 

Michelle had spent the night in Peter’s bed more than a handful of times since Peter hadn’t been around. She had slept there every night for the whole first month he was gone, she took care of May when she couldn’t take care of herself, it was Michelle’s way of distracting herself from the truth, even Ned needed help making it through the days when Peter didn’t come back. Michelle was appointed the strong one, a role she had grown frustrated with on the days where she wanted to do nothing but crawl into bed and cry. As Michelle’s eyes adjust to the darkness, a figure moves in the shadows. 

“Whoever you are if you even try anything I will strangle you with my bare hands, I am so not in the mood for this.” She huffs angrily, but her hands were shaking underneath the covers. 

“MJ.” Michelle’s eyes go wide at the familiar voice. She scrambles over to the bedside table and switches on the lamp, the lamp casts twisted shadows in the room, but Michelle can’t believe her eyes, this had to be some kind of trick. She slowly lifts to her knees in the bed, her sleep shirt falling down from where it had risen on her hips. She was face to face with Peter, well, Spiderman actually. 

“Peter.” She breathes out.

“MJ, what are you-“ Peter gets caught off by Michelle launching herself at Peter. He easily catches her as she wraps her long legs around him and locks her arms around his neck, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Peter instantly squeezes her tighter. 

MJ hadn’t realized it but tears were now streaming down her face, soaking Peter’s suit. She hadn’t seen him in so long, she was starting to think that he was truly gone forever. That she would never get to see him walking down the school hallway towards her with that adorable dopey grin on his face, wearing one of those dumb science pun shirts, getting that first kiss of the day, a quick peck on the lips as he breezes into school, actually excited to learn something new, though most of the time he was learning from MJ because she knew more than anybody he’d ever met, at least that’s what he’d always tell her. She thought she would never get to kiss him again, a real kiss, grabbing him by the shirt pulling him into her kiss, a long lingering kiss. She thought she would never get to feel him under her fingertips again, hold him again, tell him how she felt about him, although she had always been pretty bad at that last one. 

She pulls away to look at him and frowns when she notices that he still has his mask on. She reaches for the mask to pull it off like she had plenty of times before but Peter reaches up to stop her. 

“Don’t.” His voice cracks as he speaks. He gently takes her hand moving it away from his masked face. 

“Peter.” Michelle brings her head back a little, she wants to look into his eyes, read his face to see how he’s really feeling, she wanted to help him. Michelle assumes that Peter doesn’t want her to see how badly he’s messed up under the mask, because she can’t even begin to fathom what he had been through since the last time she had seen him. “Let me see,” Michelle demands reaching for his mask again. This time he allows her to pull it off. If she was being honest it wasn’t nearly as bad as she had thought it was going to be but his face was bruised his lips split open in multiple places, there was a large gash above his right eyebrow, but it had already started to heal, there were several other smaller cuts on his face but the most noticeable thing about his face was that it was wet with tears. “Peter.” She breathes out her hands move to cup his face, her thumbs running up and down his cheeks, collecting his tears as she went. 

“Em, it was so awful,” Peter sobs, he tucks his head into the crook of her neck, her hands move to his hair holding him close to her. She hushes him as he sobs, turning her head to the side she places a brief kiss to his temple, his body is shaking against hers, but she could tell he was trying to keep his sobs quiet. 

If Michelle had been put in this position a year ago she would’ve been a clueless and nervous wreck, unsure of how to comfort her distraught boyfriend, but unfortunately, Michelle had had a lot of practice in the year he had been gone. She knew that people didn’t always need you to say something for you to comfort them, sometimes you just being there was enough. Peter squeezes Michelle so tightly it becomes a little difficult for her to breath but she doesn’t say anything, she just stays where she is, stroking his back slowly as he sobbed. Peter begins to wobble like he’s about to crumble to the floor, Michelle drops her legs back to the floor, once her bare feet hit the carpeted floor she backs her and Peter up to the bed. She sits them down on the bed, as soon as they hit the bed Peter pulls MJ onto his lap.

“Peter what are you,” Peter cuts her off.

“Sh, I just, I just want to hold you.” His voice is hoarse as he whispers to her, he pulls her impossibly closer to him and buries his head back into the crook of her neck, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her. His sobs had subsided but neither of them let go of one another. Peter is the first to pull away, but only slightly. Michelle puts her hands on either side of Peter’s face, and for the first time since Peter had entered the room, he smiles at her, its a small smile at first and then breaks into a huge grin. “I just can’t believe you’re here.” Peter whispers, he brings his own hands up to Michelle’s face, drawing her into him, resting his forehead against hers. 

“Funny, that's what I was going to say about you.” She whispers back, gaining a small chuckle from Peter. Michelle’s breath hitches in her throat at the sound. Peter’s laugh was maybe what Michelle missed the most. Peter’s laugh was music to Michelle’s ears. “I missed you so much.” Peter lets out a shaky breath, one that Michelle can feel on her skin. 

“I missed you too,” Peter takes this moment to lean forward, pressing a quick, desperate, kiss on Michelle’s lips. The kiss was salty with tears but neither of them cared very much. One of Michelle’s hand tangles in Peter’s hair pulling carefully at the hairs at the bottom of his neck. Suddenly Michelle comes to her senses and pulls away from Peter, who just looks confused. 

“Pete, you’ve been back for about two seconds and you were just sobbing a minute ago, let's slow down,” Michelle tells him biting her swollen lips, her breathing is labored. 

“Probably a good idea.” He agrees with a nod. He takes in another shaky breath his hands still pressed into her cheeks, his thumbs stroking up and down her cheeks. He wanted to keep her there forever. She leans down resting her forehead on his shoulder, her hands resting on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest was unbelievably comforting for her. 

“Oh, do you maybe want to go and wake May and Ned up, let them know you’re here and that you’re ok?” Michelle suggests, Peter raises his eyebrows at her. 

“Ned is here too?” He questions, his voice beginning to crack again. 

“We’ve both been here since people started reappearing two days ago,” Michelle explains, Michelle lifts her head to look at Peter again. “May has been a wreck, so we’ve been taking care of her.” Michelle regrets saying that to Peter as soon as the words leave her mouth. “Peter I-,” Peter cuts her off by kissing her again. 

“No, its ok, thank you for taking care of her,” Peter whispers kissing her again. Peter looks over Michelle’s shoulder at the alarm clock on his desk. “We’ll let them sleep for at least another hour,” Peter whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss onto Michelle’s exposed shoulder, where her oversized shirt had fallen exposing part of her collarbone and shoulder.

“What about you?” Michelle questions tilting her head to the side curiously, some loose curls fall in front of her face.

“What about me?” He replies softly, brushing away the tendrils of hair in front of her eyes, his hand lingers near her face, eyes boring into hers. 

“When are you going to sleep?” Michelle elaborates she brushes her knuckle against his cheek as she speaks, her voice was so soft that Peter almost doesn’t hear her. He sighs heavily dropping his hands into his lap. Michelle blinks with concern at the sudden loss of contact. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep Em,” he answers honestly. Michelle could see the fear and worry in his eyes. She takes her bottom lip in between her teeth, chewing as she thinks, Peter watches her carefully, her presence was calming to him, and her face was cute all scrunched up like that. 

“Baby steps then.” She finally announces, she throws her leg over Peter’s so she is no longer straddling him, he watches her face scrunched up in confusion. “C’mere.” She motions for him to follow her as she lies down in his bed, her arms open for him. He sighs shaking his head, but there was a small smile there. 

“Give me one second.” Peter requests holding up his index finger. He stands up hitting the spider on his chest his suit loosens on him. He shrugs the suit off leaving him in only his boxers, Michelle props her self up on her elbow, head in her hand. He looks over at her smirking. “Stop staring perv.” Peter teases looking over his shoulder at her, she rolls her eyes and laughs. He chuckles with her leaning over to grab a t-shirt on his dresser. He pulls it over his head and walks back over to the bed, sliding in next to Michelle. Michelle immediately wraps her arms around Peter pulling him into her. Neither of them closes their eyes they just lay there feeling the most at peace either of them had felt in a while. 

The sun begins rising bathing Peter’s room in a warm orange glow, MJ glances down at Peter who is fast asleep, she kisses his temple staring at the wall opposite of her with a huge smile on her face because Peter was back. A little while later Peter stirs in his sleep, jerking awake breathing heavily. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it was just a dream.” Michelle cups his face in her hands, he has a far-off look in his eyes, panic rising within him. “Peter,” Michelle speaks softly but firmly. “Peter look at me.” Peter’s eyes focus in on Michelle. “Ok, now breathe with me.” Michelle slowly inhales and exhales motioning for Peter to do the same. Peter begins breathing along with her. “Good.” After a few more deep breaths Peter has calmed down. Peter rests his forehead on MJ’s shoulder. “It’ll get it easier,” Michelle whispers softly her hands in his hair stroking soothingly. Peter lifts his head up look at Michelle gratefully. He leans forward pressing a kiss to Michelle’s forehead, and then after a brief pause, he kisses her nose, her cheek, another pause and then a kiss on the lips. 

“Thank you.” He mumbles against her lips before kissing her again. “We should go and wake Ned and May,” Peter says after he’s calmed. Michelle nods climbing out of bed, taking Peter’s hand and pulling him out of bed. “Wait,” Peter freezes in the door suddenly nervous. “I’m nervous,” Peter admits. 

“It’ll be fine, just prepare for bone-crushing hugs,” Michelle says, reaching around him to open the door. She grabs Peter’s hand and they walk quietly down the hall to the living room where Ned is sleeping on the couch. MJ leans over the back of the couch shaking Ned. 

“Wh-what?” Ned sits up groggily looking around and blinking while his eyes adjust to his surroundings. “Em what the hell?” Ned turns around to whine but freezes when he notices Peter. 

“Peter!” Ned stands up from the couch rushing around it to envelop Peter in, as MJ had warned, a bone-crushing hug. “Dude I am so happy to see you,” Ned says as he pulls away from Peter, Peter chuckles lightly. 

“I happy to see you too,” Peter says hugging Ned again. The all chat quietly in the living room for a bit. Then suddenly they hear a door open and they all fall quiet. 

“Well kids its official I’ve gone crazy, I could’ve sworn I heard Pete-“ May freezes as she enters the living room. “Peter.” Peter immediately rushes over to his aunt, wrapping her in the tightest hug as she cries. “You’re, You’re back.” May pulls away cupping Peter’s face in her hands. Michelle and Ned share a look both had tears in their eyes. Ned smiles at MJ pulling her into a side hug. 

“I’m so sorry May.” Peter apologizes and May shakes her head. 

“No, all that matters is your safe now,” May says kissing the top of Peter’s head as she brings him in for another hug. “Ok ok, who wants breakfast?” May pulls away swiping the tears on her cheeks. 

“Me!” Ned’s hand immediately shoots up excitedly. 

“Great I’ll make pancakes,” May says clapping her hands together. 

“Um, no offense May but I haven’t eaten in a while and your pancakes are,” Peter’s voice raises a few octaves as he speaks. 

“Oh no May’s pancakes are so good dude.” Ned cuts in, making May smile. “MJ helped her practice.” Ned continues and Peter looks over at MJ who blushes and shrugs. 

“MJ is quite the cook.” May brags walking over to the kitchen. “MJ is the only reason I made it through the past year,” May admits looking back at Michelle with a small smile. “She is something,” May adds with a whistle. 

“You are too kind May.” Michelle waves her off. 

“She is something,” Peter comments with a small smile, Michelle smiles back at him. 

“May do you need any help?” Michelle offers joining her in the kitchen. 

“No, no no, you spend time catching up with Peter.” May shoves Michelle back out into the living room with Ned and Peter. “I can catch up with him over breakfast.” She tells her, Michelle nods walking over to the couch, where Ned was catching Peter up on all of the stuff he had missed while he was gone. 

Michelle could tell that Peter was still off, he was trying to be present in the conversation with Ned but he was having trouble, he was having trouble believing he was there at all. Michelle joins them on the couch, sitting so close to him that their thighs are touching, he glances at her briefly before looking back at Ned, but while he’s listening to Ned speaking he rests his hands on her leg, he leans back into the couch getting comfortable as Ned rants. Michelle could finally breathe again, and she could tell that Peter was beginning to relax as well. 

It would take a few months before Peter was strutting down the hallways with that adorable smile, but when he does its the best feeling for MJ because she knows he’s healing. The first day Peter comes in with the biggest grin MJ has seen in a while, he has a tea in his hand for her, and he’s talking excitedly about their upcoming break from school. They had planned a movie marathon night for the first night, he even brazenly admits that he can’t wait to do certain things to MJ, with her permission of course, while Ned isn't paying attention. This makes MJ spit out the tea she had just taken a sip of. 

“Come on loser.” Michelle rolls her eyes and takes his hand in her leading him to their first period. “We can talk about that later.” She laughs shaking her head at him. 

“Wait are you mad?” Peter asks nervously. 

“There’s my Peter Parker.” She smiles down at him, he smiles back at her and she feels that little flutter that she had missed terribly when he was gone, the one she had ached to feel, the one she thought would be replaced with the empty feeling of missing him. But there he was right there, she could feel him under her fingertips again, she could kiss him again, make him laugh again, and most importantly make sure he knows exactly how she feels.

“I love you, Peter Parker.” She blurts abruptly, Peter stops walking, turning around to look at her with wide eyes, suddenly she nervous. 

“What?” He stutters.

“You heard me, dummy, I love you.” She tries to remain casual and nonchalant about it but she felt like she was going to explode. Peter stays stunned for a few more seconds but then breaks into a grin. Rushing forward he slides his hand up her cheek and kisses her, now it was her turn to be stunned, but only for a second, once she comes to her senses she kisses him back. 

“I love you too,” Peter tells her as he pulls away. The bell rings bringing the pair out of their blissful trance and back into the reality of the crowded school hallway. “Right, I’ll see you in third period.”


End file.
